Master and Slave
by Disorderly Conduct
Summary: Naruto, a slave, a slut, a whore. He belonged to Uchiha Sasuke, a gift from his brother. SasuNaru Yaoi
1. Master Sasuke, Slave Naruto

"Master and Slave"

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto - it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Summary: **Sasuke owns Naruto as a slave. Even through the pain can the two overcome it all, or will it all end in suffering?

**Warnings: **Torture, N/C, Slavery. And of course, YAOI!

--

Chapter 1:

Master Sasuke, Slave Naruto

Naruto, a slave, a slut, a whore. He belonged to Uchiah Sasuke - a gift from his brother. Such a rebellious boy, such great spirit. It had only been a week since he was purchased and he had foolishly tried to escape. Itachi, who had been the very one to buy Naruto for Sasuke, told him that he would leave any punishment to Sasuke, but if he tried it again then he would be under the impression that his younger brother did not do it properly and would take care of him. Sasuke was to teach his slave that he was nothing but property, and property did not have a will of ITS own.

Sasuke walked through the dimly lit corridor of the Uchiah Mansion, heading towards where his 'property' was being held. As he came to the doorway he turned to the two guards standing in front it.

"Leave," he ordered in one word. The guards didn't need to be told twice and left immediately.

The youngest Uchiah opened the door and walked in, closing it behind him. It was a dark room and a complete square. On the floor sat a teenage boy in an orange outfit and a metal collar around his neck connected to a chain embedded into the wall, ensuring that he could not run away. The boy was the slave Naruto.

"So," Sasuke spoke to his slave, who did not look up from the floor, "you think that it is okay for you to simply try and run away?"

_Plant the seeds of hatred…_

Naruto gave no answer. He would not allow these people to bring him down. He was too strong for that. He allowed a small smirk to slide on his lips.

"Hn, look at you, sitting down there and smirking as if you actually achieved anything." Sasuke bent down and placed his hand on Naruto's chin, raising his face at eye level to his own. "My Naruto."

Naruto flared. "I am not your fucking slave! YOU DON'T OWN ME!"

A crazed smile crept upon Sasuke's gorgeous face. "Oh, don't I? Look at where you are, with a chain around your neck! You were bought and given to me. I DO own you, you ARE mine. You're my little bitch, and we'll have so much fun together."

Naruto growled and slapped Sasuke's hand away, only to have it returned by a blow to the face - a backhand from Sasuke. The force of the hit knocked him to the floor and Sasuke chuckled.

_Nurture them well… _

Sasuke threw one leg over Naruto and straddled his waist.

"You should be grateful that we took you in, that we took you from the slave trade, that we got you away from the streets," Sasuke said.

"I was happier on the streets. Get off of me you bastard!" Naruto shouted.

Naruto received yet another sharp slap to the face. "Remember that I am the master and you are the slave. You do not give me orders, I give them to you. If I want to be on top of you – for any reason at all – then I'll do it." Sasuke rocked his hips a little, rubbing his crotch against Naruto's to make his point more clear. "Understand slave?"

In Naruto's eyes Sasuke could see the hatred, the rebellious look in his eyes. This really would be fun, teaching this 'dog' to obey every command that he gave him. Sasuke had always loved control, and now he had a lot more of it.

Sasuke had not made use of his slave yet, but he soon would. He wanted to wait for the right moment, when his excitement and pleasure would be at an all-high. Deciding that his slave had had enough for now he got up.

"Before I go I will give you one warning - do not try to escape again. You will not succeed, and my brother, the man who purchased you for me, will be the one to punish you next time. I promise you that if that happens it will be far worse than you will beg and grovel for forgiveness. And you will remember that you are me and submit to me. Remember that." With that said Sasuke opened the door, exited and closed it behind him, leaving Naruto alone in the dark.

Sasuke walked back down the corridor silently thinking about his brother. If his slave really did try to run away again then Itachi would punish him. He knew how cruel his brother could be, in fact, the word 'cruel' was an understatement. And if he really did inflict some type of torture on Naruto then the boy might become tame. That was something Sasuke wanted to do, tame the boy himself.

Lost in thought Sasuke did not realize his brother leaning against the wall in front of him until he spoke.

"How did things go?" Itachi asked.

Broken out of his chain of thought Sasuke looked up at his older brother. A second of silence was finally broken by his response, "Yes."

"Then I trust that 'it' will not attempt anything so stupid again, correct?"

"He will not do it again," Sasuke assured him.

Though Itachi's stoic mask did not come off something about his eyes said that he was not convinced. Nevertheless, he didn't challenge his younger brother's word. "Good, because I am sure that you would not enjoy the sight of me making your slave scream in horror and pain as I slowly torture him. But we cannot have him embarrass this family. How do you think it would look upon us if we allowed a slave to escape? Keep him in check and I will not have to intervene."

Saying no more, the two Uchiahs parted ways.

_Give them blood and corruption… _

In his 'cell' Naruto sat with his back against the wall thinking angrily about what had just happened.

'How dare that damn boy touch me! I swear I'll kill him, that bastard,' he thought. How dare they do this to him, buy him as if he were some animal. He was a human damn it. What right did they have to lock him up like this, what right did they have to hit him, what right did they have to use him like some slut!

He hadn't been used yet, but Naruto knew that that boy planned, and soon. He had to escape. Life on the streets may not have been glamorous, but at least his friends were out there.

That was it. He was going to get out of here even if it killed him. Let them try to stop him, no way would he let them use him.

_Watch them grow into fruition…_

--

Next Chapter: "Escape Attempt". Naruto attempts another escape, invoking Itachi's wrath.

Hey all, hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Go easy though, this IS my first story. The cold master Sasuke, the slave Naruto and the evil manipulator Itachi. Well, my head is just full of strange demented thoughts.

So, what did you all think? Let me know please! Thanks for reading.


	2. Escape Attempt

"Master and Slave"

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto - it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Summary: **Sasuke owns Naruto as a slave. Even through the pain can the two overcome it all, or will it all end in suffering?

**Warnings: **Torture, N/C, Slavery. And of course, YAOI!

Review Responses:

Toartemis347: Yes, we ALL have sick little thoughts...hehehe. Lets just say that Itachi doesn't forgive easily...thanks for the review!

To Rujutoshi: I am glad that you like this so far! To tell the truth I don't know how this is going to go, and it is sad 'cause I'M the one writing it, lol! But they will probably get along soon. Thanks for the review!

To loser81: Good to know that this pleases you. Don't worry, that wasn't how I planned to have the story go (except maybe Sasuke and Naruto falling in love), but the rest is far toocliché for my taste. Hope you like chapter 2. Thanks for the review!

To SeXy ChIcKeNs: I know what you mean, Itachi is so scary! but read on to find out what happens. Thanks for the review!

To Azamiko: EventuallyI think Sasuke will become nicer, but this fic is angst. Thannks for the review!

To nesssachiel: Thank you so much! I'm glad you like my writing style. This chapter is longer than the last one. I am not sure how it will end, but it is, after all, angst.Take care. Thanks for the review!

To trigger happy chaingunner: O.o LOL! I like you, you're funny. I like chocobo! Thanks for the review!

To Sorrosa Girlie: Good to know you live it! Thanks for the review!

To TheSSEviLSurgeon: Aren't they though? don't worry, things that sound wrong sound all right to me! (Shifty eye look) Thanks for the review!

To exrxr: Yeah, that was a pertty short chapter, but this one is longer. Hope you like the second chapter too! Thanks for the review!

To Debbie-kit: WOW! Thanks a lot! You just made my day! Not to worry, I have no intention of dropping this fic at all, I will keep updating! Thanks for the review!

To ThroughAnimatedEyes: Yes, so do I! Sasuke fits the role so perfectly! Hope you will enjoy the second chapter as well! Don't worry, there will be plenty of lemon! Much loveto you too! Thanks for the review!

--

Chapter 2:  
Escape Attempt

Freedom, Naruto would give anything to have his back. Three days had past since his 'master's' little visit and Naruto still was angry and disturbed by it. For someone to violate his body like he was some whore.

'But you ARE a whore,' Naruto's inner thoughts whispered in the back of his head.

Naruto put his hands over his ears and shook his head wildly. "Shut up," he whispered.

'You are a slut for Uchiha Sasuke. Submit to him, give him everything he wants. Things will be so much easier for you if you do,' the voice whispered.

"SHUT UPPPPPP!" Naruto screamed wildly; his loss of freedom, being trapped within the small room was starting to drive Naruto insane. "Please, just shut up," he whispered again.

The door to Naruto's cell opened with Sasuke standing in front of him. Looking up Naruto's eyes meet with Sasuke's.

Hatred, pure hatred poured out from Naruto's own eyes while amusement oozed from Sasuke's. How dare that bastard think that any of this was funny? He was playing with someone's life and he actually found it amusing. If he ever got the chance Naruto would kill that bastard.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked.

"My, my, such a rude tone of voice," Sasuke said coolly. "Maybe I should teach you how a slave is suppose to talk, which isn't very often."

"Bastard. I'll say whatever the hell I want. I'm not going to let you control me, I—"

Before Naruto could finish speaking Sasuke silenced him with a kiss. His lips crushed against Naruto's, his tongue licking his lips demanding entrance. No, he would not fall into this, this, this…

Naruto opened his mouth and allowed Sasuke's tongue to pass in, tasting all the sweetness inside. Naruto moaned and closed his eyes. Sasuke's hand moved up and cupped his cheek. The two stayed like that for a while before Naruto realized what he was doing.

Quickly pulling back Naruto wiped his lips with the back of his hand and started spitting on the ground. "WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING!" Naruto screamed.

Sasuke leaned downward so that his face was less than an inch away from Naruto's, a smirk placed on his lips. "Getting a taste," he answered.

Naruto really thought that that was a good kiss, but he buried the thought away into the farthest reaches of his mind. Backing away he added, "You're a sick bastard."

Again Naruto felt the sting of Sasuke's backhand against his face. "I thought I told you to watch your tone," the Uchiha said calmly in the midst of his action. He gave the slave a few seconds to recover and then spoke again, "I am here to get you because I have some errands to run and your going to help me. Now get up," he explained.

Naruto was about to disobey his master yet again, but something dawned upon him: they were going outside, leaving this god-forsaken room. That would be his chance to escape. He would let that idiot take him out, and then he would escape.

"All right," Naruto said in obedience.

Sasuke smirked and petted Naruto's head like a dog. "Good boy," he said.

Naruto contained all of his anger as Sasuke called for the guard to come and unlock the metal collar around Naruto's neck. The man came in with a ring full of keys and searched through them until he found the one he was looking for. Naruto eyed the key as the guard used it to unlock the collar. When he was done he left the two boys alone.

"Come," Sasuke commanded impatiently.

Naruto did as he was told and walked alongside his master. Through the hallways of the Uchiha mansion they walked while Naruto observed them all. The mansion was quite large with many staircases and a lot of portraits showing ancestors. By the time they had reached the exit Naruto had memorized the path the had taken from his small room.

Sasuke opened the door and sunlight beat down upon them. The two teenagers walked the front gate where a man opened it for them.

"If you're so rich then why not get someone to drive you around?" Naruto asked.

"I prefer to walk. And don't ask questions. You will act as a proper slave, especially in public," Sasuke answered.

'If only I had a knife to cut out that tongue…' Naruto thought.

"Get in front of me - I can't have you trying to sneak away," Sasuke said.

'Damn,' Naruto thought but obeyed. So much for that plan.

They walked onward through the crowed streets until Sasuke told Naruto to stop at a huge building. They walked through the doors and went to the elevator. When inside Sasuke pressed the button for the six-tenth floor.

Now if only they could have waited in silence…Not likely. God, it would a long ride, for Naruto anyway.

Sasuke snickered at something, and Naruto, forgetting his 'place', asked, "What the hell is so funny?"

Sasuke turned towards Naruto with a disturbing smirk on his face. Without warning he slammed him into the wall of the elevator.

"What are you doing?" Naruto screamed.

"Getting another taste," Sasuke answered and spun him around so the his back was to Sasuke's front.

Sasuke pressed his body against Naruto's, rubbing his crotch against his ass, and a faint hint of an erection was revealing itself.

'God, not now,' Naruto thought.

"What's wrong, slave? Don't you wanna play?"

'No…..' Naruto thought, but that inner voice came back.

'Yes you do,' it whispered. 'You want it badly. You want him to fuck you right here on the elevator. Give yourself to him. Become his whore, his slut.'

'SHUT UP!' Naruto shouted back at that voice.

Sasuke blew air through his lips into Naruto's ear, causing him to wildly blush. He sucked on his earlobes next, sending shivers down his spine.

"MMM….." Naruto moaned in pleasure. What was he doing? He should be resisting, fighting back. Yet for some reason he wanted more. What was wrong with him?

Sasuke ceased his pleasuring, causing Naruto to whimper on accident. The smirk still remained on Sasuke's face as the elevator stopped and the doors opened. "Let's go," he ordered.

They walked forward and came to a set of double doors with two security guards standing in front of it.

"Mr. Uchiha, sir," one of them spoke, "Orochimaru-sama has been waiting for you."

"Right. I want you two to watch him," Sasuke motioned to Naruto. "He is my slave."

"Yes sir."

Sasuke walked forward and the two men opened the doors for him and closed them as he went in. There was no way out for Naruto now, not with those guards watching him. He would have to wait.

About twenty minutes later Sasuke emerged from the room. Oh how he hated when he was stuck with taking care of business deals between the Uchiha family and Orochimaru. He hated that man! At least it was over now.

"Come slave," Sasuke commanded.

Naruto followed behind him to the elevator and got on. This time the ride down was less eventful than the ride up. As the exited the building (Naruto in front) Naruto caught a glimpse of something that made his eyes grow wide. Gaara.

"GAARA!" Naruto shouted loudly and started to run. Among the crowd he could see his friend walking into an alleyway. Over the noise he couldn't hear Naruto's cries for help. "GAARA!" Naruto shouted again.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm. "What do you think you are doing?"

Naruto swung around, fist cocked back and he let it fly, punching Sasuke right in the jaw and knocking him to the ground. Turning back around he looked frantically for his friend, but he had disappeared.

'No,' Naruto thought, 'NO!'

Something pushed Naruto to the ground, hard. Sasuke sat on top of the him and held his arm behind his back. When Naruto settled down he got off of him and pulled him to his feet. When their eyes meet Naruto saw the anger in Sasuke like a fire burning down a rainforest.

Firmly grasping a hand around Naruto's neck Sasuke pulled Naruto along with him back to the mansion. Sasuke dragged Naruto roughly until they reached his cell.

"Open the door!" Sasuke commanded the guards.

Obeying they opened the door and Sasuke threw Naruto into the room, going in behind him and putting his collar on.

"You can stay here until you learn how to respect me, or until you rot." Turning around he slammed the door shut behind him.

'Damn,' thought Naruto. He was in trouble big time. Too bad he didn't know just how much.

About 9:00 at night…

Sasuke sat in his huge room on his enormous four-poster bed. He thought about how Naruto had tried to escape and who he was calling for. Gaara was it? It must have been an old friend of his while he was on the street. But for a slave to hit their master. How dare he!

A voice interrupted Sasuke's trail of thoughts. "Sasuke."

Sasuke shot up quickly and looked in the direction of the door. Itachi stood there watching him with those fearsome eyes.

"Yes, brother?" Sasuke asked.

"Is it true that your slave tried to escape earlier today?" he asked.

"How would you know about that?" Sasuke asked, a little surprised.

"Talk of the incident has spread everywhere. Did I not tell you that I would be humiliating towards this family if we could not keep a slave in its place?"

"I—I took care of it—"

"Did you, dear brother? That bruise on your face says otherwise. Now as I told you before, I shall teach your slave how to behave, and you WILL watch. Come, we are going to the torture room," Itachi said.

Sasuke's eyes snapped open wide. The torture room was where slaves where punished or executed for disobeying their master. How bad was Naruto's punishment going to be?

Naruto looked up when the two guards opened the door to his room and came in. He eyed them with a questioning look.

"By order of Uchiha Itachi you are to be taken to the torture room," one of the guards said and moved to unlock his collar.

'Torture room?' Naruto thought. What was all this about? For now he would go along with them - no use in struggling when he could be easily caught.

The guards led him through the corridor and led him down a flight of stairs. Finally they reached a door and opened it. Inside were Sasuke and Itachi.

"Remove his shirt," Itachi ordered.

"What the hell!" Naruto shouted and started to struggle, only to have one guard restrain him and the other removed his shirt.

"Now bind his hands to bar," Itachi said.

The guards dragged Naruto to a metal bar connected to the wall and restrained his hands with metal bindings connected to the pool. His back faced Sasuke and Itachi. Looking over his shoulder her stared into the eyes of Sasuke, almost begging his master for help. Sasuke only turned away.

"Do not look away, little brother," Itachi said. "You must observe how one is to handle a disobedient slave."

Oh shit. Naruto got the picture now. He was being punished for trying to escape.

"Bring it to me," Itachi said. A third man walked in Itachi's direction carrying a red pillow with golden edges. On the pillow sat a long black whip with a short handle. Itachi removed the whip and uncoiled it. "Twenty lashes," he said and raised the whip.

'No, please, god no,' Naruto thought.

Itachi raised the whip in his hand and brought it down upon Naruto's back with a CRACK!

"AHHHHHHHH!" Naruto cried out in pain. The whip stung worse than anything he had ever felt in his life.

The pain did not stop. Again the whip cracked upon his back, tearing another ear-splitting scream from the boy. Again Itachi raised the whip and brought it down, leaving a long red mark on Naruto's back.

Every time the whip cracked down on Naruto's back Sasuke flinched. Watching the event made him uneasy. The pain it seemed to cause, Sasuke could not even describe it with words. Just pain.

"Learn well Sasuke," Itachi warned and brought the whip down again.

"AHHHHHH," Naruto screamed. White hot pain shot throughout his body. Again and again the whip hit his back. He lost count of the lashes. It was far to painful to think. "Please…stop," he moaned.

"You will learn how to behave as a slave. Know your place." Itachi hit Naruto's back yet again. Each and every strike was like a snake striking its prey, its victim.

This wasn't fair. How could anyone be this cruel? Naruto was starting to black out from pain. Still the whip hit his back again and again but he could no longer feel it. Finally he fell into a world of darkness as he passed out.

One day later…

Naruto awoke to find himself back in his small, dark room with that collar around his neck. He slowly sat up.

"AHHH!" he hissed in pain. His backed hummed in agony.

"How do you feel?"

Naruto looked in front of him and saw Sasuke standing in the doorway. He turned away from him. "Leave me alone." His voice wasn't very demanding.

"All right. I only hope that you have learned your place." Sasuke turned to leave.

"My place? I'm not some fucking animal!"

Sasuke turned back around and saw tears in the slave's eyes. "You're a slave," he said coldly.

"I'm human, damn it!" His voice strained as if he would break down crying any moment.

"Think what you want, you are property now. Mine." Sasuke turned back around and left, closing the door behind him. He could hear Naruto sobbing through the door and repeating over and over to himself those false words.

"I'm human, I'm human…"

--

Chapter 3: Sasuke reflects on his both his brother's and his slave's actions.

Yes, Brian finally told Justin he loved him on Queer As Folk, the sixth Harry Potter book just came out and I have passed both of my summer school courses! What a great weekend!

Poor Naruto, right? Yes, I know. I feel sorry for him and I WROTE it! A sad chapter, I think. See everyone latter, then!


	3. A Rush of Power

"Master and Slave"

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto - it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Summary: **Sasuke owns Naruto as a slave. Even through the pain can the two overcome it all, or will it all end in suffering?

**Warnings: **Torture, N/C, Slavery. And of course, YAOI!

**A/N:** All review responses will be posted at the bottom of the chapter from now on. Thanks for reading!

--

Chapter 3:

A Rush of Power

After Sasuke had left his slave he returned to his room sat on his bed thinking about the events that had just occurred the other day. How his brother had beaten his slave so badly, the things Itachi had whispered into Naruto's ear while he was unconscious, and what Naruto had just said to him a few moments ago.

"I'm human," Naruto's voice played over and over again in his head like a broken record.

Was it true? Was his slave just the same as him? As Sasuke pondered on these thoughts a voice crept forward from the back of his mind.

'Of course he isn't the same as you; he's a slave. A filthy whore. He belongs to you, he will never be equal to you. You are Uchiha Sasuke, and he is Naruto the slave. How could someone like him ever be equal to you, YOU!' the voice whispered.

Even so, there was something strange about Naruto the slave. Sasuke couldn't put his finer on it, but something was just off. First of all, for someone who lived on the streets this boy had quite a strong since of what should be and what shouldn't be. Also, he seemed like he was used to actually being in control, though he couldn't understand why. That was when it occurred to him: exactly why had Itachi gotten that certain slave to give him?

Naruto looked irresistible, his features mouth-watering and his body completely masculine but with many Uke-like qualities, and those adorable whisker marks on his face that added to his cuteness. Who wouldn't want him? Quite simply, Naruto was totally fuckable. But besides that, there had to be some other reason that Itachi had given Naruto to him.

Though the two brothers were very different they did have some things in common, one of them being that they both liked power, a lot. And breaking Naruto's strong spirit would give him quite a rush of power, but how could Itachi possibly know what Naruto's personality would be like? In fact, Naruto's name did sound very familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He would have to talk to his brother later.

But first, he would have to talk to his slave again and make sure that he wasn't trying anything stupid again. If he thought that being whipped by Itachi was bad then he really didn't know what his brother was capable of. He knew ways to cause pain without even breaking a bone or shedding blood. If he ever got serious about hurting someone…

Sasuke shuttered to think.

In the morning he was going to go and see his slave. And while he was there maybe he could have a little fun, too.

--

'God damn it!' slave boy Naruto thought in aggravation. The pain in his back still stung badly, very badly. But at least it was starting to heal. That Itachi was someone that he would have to be careful around. He was obviously someone who wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone who crossed his path; far worse than his annoying brother.

Before he cold continue his thoughts the door to his cell opened and his guards entered. "By order f Uchiha Sasuke you are to be taken to the young master's room immediately," spoke the guard.

'What now?' Naruto thought as the guard unlocked his collar.

In Sasuke's room…

Naruto was amazed by the elegance to Sasuke's living quarters. The room was enormous with a huge four-poster bed. Expensive furniture decorated the spotless and shining room. He had never seen something so grand.

"I've been waiting for you," Sasuke said.

Naruto whirled around and looked deeply into the eyes of the man whom he had come to loath with a strong and intense passion. "What do you want from me?" he asked.

Moving forward, Sasuke stretched out a hand and placed it on the side of Naruto's face. "I've decided that it is time to start putting you to use."

Naruto spun around and looked his master right in the eye. Lust filled the Uchiha's gaze as a smirk played on his face. Naruto knew full well that he was still in no condition to put up a fight. And there was no chance of him escaping if he tried to run. There was noting he could do, as it seemed.

"Hn. Don't look so worried. I don't plan to fuck you just yet. I only want to test you, call it a test run if you want," Sasuke explained.

Naruto quickly thought it over. If Sasuke wasn't going to fuck him now then what the hell could he want? But as long as he wasn't getting raped it would probably be better than running and getting another beating. He would play along, for now…

"What do you want me to do…master?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke looked downward and closed his eyes, shoving his hands in his pockets. Another smirk showed on his gorgeous face, making Naruto scowl in resentment. Finally, he gave the order, "Undress. Slowly."

Naruto despised it greatly, but he did as he was told. First removing the orange jacket he let it fall to the floor. Next he took off his shirt, exposing a well-tanned chest and stomach. He looked delicious. Naruto moved his hands to his pants, slowly pushing them down until all he had left were boxers. For a second he stopped.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Sasuke said in an amused voice.

Naruto loathed that man. However, he obeyed and removed the last of his clothing. Naruto's cock hung low, unerect and completely naked.

'How luscious,' Sasuke thought. "Lay down," he commanded.

Naruto obeyed, walking to Sasuke's bed and laying down. Sasuke walked towards his bed and got onto it, crawling toward his slave on his hands and knees. Naruto began to back up.

"W-What are you doing!" Naruto asked in fear, his back touching the well-carved wood piece at the head of the bed.

Sasuke continued to move forward until his face was an inch away from Naruto's. His legs were spread wide apart, his hips over top of Naruto's. Putting a hand on his slave's cheek he leaned closer and softly whispered into his ear, "Like I said, I'm giving you a test run. Now lay all the way down."

The warm breath that blew from Sasuke's mouth as he spoke soothed Naruto. Without any hesitation he slid beneath Sasuke's body.

"Good boy. Now, let's have some fun."

Sasuke move both of his hands to Naruto's chest and lightly touched down. Immediately he began rubbing, causing Naruto to blush wildly. Sasuke started to rock his hips on top of Naruto, getting more motion into their bodies. His hands moved and massaged the well-muscled chest, rubbing roughly but softly at the same time. Sasuke worked with incredible knowledge of how to please the body.

Naruto shut his eyes tight, his face becoming redder and redder. God, this boy above him knew what he was doing. His skill was simply amazing. Naruto bore thoughts of resentment to their actions, but feelings of pleasure quickly pushed those away into the back of his mind.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Sasuke asked in a voice filled with entertain.

"You fucking bast—"

Naruto instantly grew quiet when one of Sasuke's hands moved to his cock. Sasuke's lips curved to one side as his hand began to stroke up and down at his slave's body. He was enjoying himself greatly. "Guess I was right, eh?" He began to move his hand up and down slowly, causing Naruto to moan loudly as he was unprepared for the action. "Feels good, doesn't it?"

"S-Stop it, you bastard," Naruto moaned in pleasure.

Sasuke's strokes quickened in pace. "Now why would I do that?"

"AHHH!" Naruto moaned in unwanted pleasure. His hips bucked upward several times into his master's hand. "I said…stop…it…MMMMM…" His cock had grown hard in Sasuke's hand and the slit was spilling with pre-cum already.

"Admit it, you don't want me to stop at all. You want this. You want to submit to me! You belong to me!" Sasuke said, excitement and thrill rushing through his veins.

His hand moved faster, the soft skin feeling the friction of Sasuke's hand sliding up and down, pumping over and over again as Sasuke jerked Naruto off. Naruto's hips bucked up again in pure pleasure. It felt so wrong, and yet…so good. Was it true? Did he really want it?

Thrill rushed through Sasuke strongly. The boy had always loved power and control, and never had he felt so much of it as he did right now. To dominate another person, now that was true power.

"MMMMM!" Naruto moaned as Sasuke fast and even stroked brought him close to climax. The great feeling of pleasure was too much to fight against. Lust had won.

"AHHHHH!" the blonde shouted in complete pleasure and joy. Ribbons cum shot from the slit of Naruto's well-worked cock in long strides over his torso several times over, creating a mess all over. Sasuke released the spent organ and got off of Naruto's body.

"See, that wasn't so bad, now was it? Now, get cleaned up so you can go back to your cell. You may use my bathroom," Sasuke ordered.

Before giving one last scowl, Naruto gathered his clothes and went into Sasuke's bathroom. But before he closed the door he could see Sasuke give one last trademark smirk.

--

Back in his cell…

So that was it. Naruto had been made a slave for some bratty teen, he had been beaten, and he had been used for the first time.

And still he hadn't given up on his freedom. He may have been beaten and used but he was far from broken. He would still escape; he would just have to be a little less reckless about it. And the answer to his problem, as he just realized from his master's actions, was Sasuke himself. If Sasuke wanted to be a master then Naruto would become his oh-so-willing slave.

Naruto would make seduction and temptation flow through Sasuke's body until he became obsessed with him. And finally Naruto would have Sasuke wrapped around his finger, controlling Sasuke through lust. The tables will have turned and Naruto would have become the master and Sasuke the slave. All he had to worry about was his brother discovering what he was up to. Keep Itachi in the dark and he would be safe.

Naruto allowed a small smirk to creep onto his face. He would love to see the look on the great Uchiha's faces when the learned that they had been tricked by a slave who had broken free from their grasp.

"Oi!" Naruto shouted out to the guards in front of his door.

One of the guards turned around and answered him. "What do you want?"

"I want to see the bast— I mean my master again," Naruto requested.

"Lord Sasuke will decide when he will see you," the guard replied.

Damn it. He would have to wait for Sasuke to come see him or to summon him again before he could make his move. Oh well, he would bear with it for a little while. It was all just a matter of time…

--

Sasuke walked down the hallway heading toward his brother's room, silently thinking to himself as he went. He loved the power he had over his slave when he did that to him. Control gave him a rush like not other. But something was coming to him slowly. His slave, Naruto, he knew that name from somewhere. What was it about that name? A strong feeling of déjà vu, like he knew Naruto from somewhere, which was impossible. So just where in the hell did he hear that name before?

"Master Sasuke."

Sasuke turned around and looked toward an old butler facing him. Why did he have to be bothered now? Sighing in annoyance he answered. "What is it?"

"Lady Sakura is here to see you," the butler answered.

'AGAIN!' Sasuke thought. That girl really didn't get a clue. He could care less if he was stuck in a stupid arranged marriage with the girl, he still had no wish to try and get to know her. To put it simply, he really couldn't stand the girl.

Even so it would be best for him not to ignore the insufferable girl less he would endure agonizingly tedious lectures from his parents when they returned from their business trip.

"Sir, shall I let the leady in?" the butler asked.

With another sigh Sasuke nodded, adding a quick "yes" the butler bowed low and walked away. Oh well, he would have to wait a little longer to talk to his brother. He just hoped that he would not have to put up with the pink-haired-girl-from-hell for too long.

--

"Sasuke-kun!" shouted the girl with the repulsive pink hair when she saw him. Running through the door she captured him in a rather tight hug. Not without some difficultly Sasuke eventually managed to pry her off.

"Hello Sakura," Sasuke greeted mildly, but still a bit of annoyance was in his voice. "To what do I owe the…um, unexpected pleasure?"

"Because I wanted to spend the day with you! We are going to get married soon, so we should spend as much time together as we can!" she answered in a peppy fashion.

Sighing inwardly, Sasuke prepared to leave with the girl, knowing that if he refused then he would never hear the end of it when his parents returned from their business trip. This whole arrangement was beginning to annoy him.

"All right then. Let's go."

"YAHHHH!" Sakura cheered.

And with that said the two set off.

--

Chapter Three: "Acts of Slutry" - Naruto put his plan into motion, ensuring loads of SMUT! And we learn of Naruto's past via Itachi.

If this story gets deleted due to the smut in this chapter, then know that it is on as well. In fact, just go to my profile and click the homepage link, and there it will be.

Okay, Naruto's voice on Toonami was so horrid I wanted to put a screwdriver into my ears. And Iruka, my god…butt at least the dubbing (minus the voices) wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Oh well, I'll have to see more before truly deciding…

**Review Responses: **

freakenout: Oh, the Passion of the Christ scared me with the whipping. I don't think any amount of writing can describe that. And we couldn't have Naruto be hurt that badlly, now could we? Thanks for the review!

Sorrosa Girlie: Yes, Itachi can be cruel Glad that you approve of this, t was a hard chapter to do. Hope you like this one as well. Sasuke is so sexy! Go Sasuke! Thanks for the review!

Rosemarykiss: Do you mean from Anyway, I am glad that you like it. Thanks for the review!

NejiGirl: Thanks, here is the update. Enjoy. Thanks for the review!

ThroughAnimatedEyes: Oh my goodness, so do I! Sasuke as a evil bastard is so…luscious! Have you read a fic called "Control" on Now Sasuke was a really hot bastard in that fic. You should read it. Glad you like the last chapter. Hope this one is goo, too. Thanks for the review!

PanPan: Oh my! Calm down, you must! OO Glad you enjoy this. Itachi is evil, and that's why I love him! Hope you like the update, thanks for the review!

DrOwNiNg In EbOnY: Hey, you've got a good point! He could have raped him! But we can't deny Sasuke of being Naruto's first, right? Thanks for the review!

bakuraxryou: Here is more! Thanks for the review!

kathy: Wow, glad you think I have talent! I'm so honored! Thanks for the review!

Mist Aura: Yes, poor Naruto indeed. Not to worry, you will find out about Garra soon, I promise. Thanks for the review!

Uzamaki Liliana: The best one you've read? Now I feel so special! You made my day! Sasuke will become nicer soon, I promise, 'k? Thanks for the review!

Brooke: Glad you like it! Hope you keep reading! Thanks for the review!

quaebah24: LOL! I died laughing reading you're review! I feel like you though. How could anyone possibly want to escape from the two Uchihas! They'd have to be crazy! Glad you like the make out bit. Thanks for the review!

sumisweet: Oh, you don't know HOW evil Itachi is. MWA-HAHAHAHA! Ahem…yeah. Anyway, you may be right about Naruto, but who knows, eh? Thanks for the review!

Azamiko: If you mean when Naruto was thinking, 'No, god no' then that was only in thought, no-one wants to be whipped. And if you mean when he said, "Please stop" then that was more of a natural reaction than _true _begging. But I do see what you mean though, Naruto would never beg. It's NARUTO, lol. Thanks for the review!

RuByMoOn17: Yes, poor Naruto. Here's the pdate, thanks for the review!

Udyjay: I could never hate Sasuke or Itachi either, no matter what! I love them! Power to the Uchihas! Thank you for reviewing both chapters and thanks for the review!

Kanemoshi: Yup, Sasuke can be evil, that's for sure. Well, here is what happens next! Thanks for the review!

Ryni: Wow. Good to see you're so moved! Hope this keeps your interest! Thanks for the review.

Laura: I love kinky violence too! It's just so hot! Thanks for the review!

Back of Beyond: I know, I feel sorry for Naruto and I WROTE it! Hehehe. Thanks for the thumbs up! Thanks for the review!

Solo D. Maxwell-YuyGlad you think so. Thanks for the review!

klash: I'm happy that you like it! More is here! Thanks for the review!

Uzumaki Ayame: Oh my, eager, are we? Okay, it is here! Thanks for the review!

Angelic Scars the bloody angel: How nice of you. This was pretty much a filler/smut chapter, but I hope you liked it. I am doing my best on updating, so thank you so very much for being patient with me. Hugs Thanks for the review!

Hayashi-san: That's cool. The best part is writing, and the reviews are a bonus! So thank you f reviewing me when you can and being honest, as well as reviewing both chapters at once. Thanks for the review!

nesssachiel: To tell the truth, I don't know where this will go either, laughs nervously Yeah, some angst never hurt, that's for sure! And who knows, this might have a happy ending, ne? Thankks for the review!

tenkage onna: Good to know that you think so! Thanks for the review!

Gonrie: The updated is here! Enjoy. Thanks for the review!


	4. Interesting Conversations

"Master and Slave"

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto - it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Summary: Sasuke owns Naruto as a slave. Even through the pain can the two overcome it all, or will it all end in suffering?

Warnings: Torture, N/C, Slavery. And of course, YAOI!

--

Chapter: 4

Interesting Conversations

'Shit…'

Sasuke walked through the hallway of his house until he reached the door to his room. With an angry thrust he threw it open and slammed it shut behind him.

'My life is shit…,' he thought.

He had only been out with Sakura for an hour and they had gotten into a heated argument. Sakura was talking about how she knew about him having a slave and that she was fine with it for now. He was, "after all, a teenaged boy with needs", as she put it. Then came her silly demands about how the slave would have to go after she was married to him and how she would be the only thing he could pay any attention to.

Of course, Sasuke told her off, talking about how no one told him what to do and if he wanted to keep a slave for any reason then it wasn't any of her business and she could go to hell.

Now, he was regretting that massive mistake. He knew that if Sakura told her parents, and she probably would, then they would call his parents and tell them what happened. To say that that would not end well would be an understatement.

'God, my life is shitty…'

Sasuke sat on his bed and sighed in annoyance. He envied his brother. He never had to suffer in situations like this, even though Sasuke couldn't figure out why. Sasuke was feeling a lot of tension at the moment. Maybe his slave could fix that…

Sasuke got up and walked to his door. He opened it, but he froze in his tracks. His brother, Itachi, stood there, gazing down at him with penetrating eyes.

"We need to talk, Sasuke," his brother said and walked in the room, closing te door beind himself.

--

'You want him…' said a voice in Naruto's head.

'Shut up,' the boy said back, closing his eyes tightly to try and block the voice out, to no avail.

'Why? You know I am correct in my assumption. You want the Uchiha boy too fuck you.'

'I said SHUT UPPPPPP!'

Naruto snapped his eyes open, no longer seeing himself in his tiny cell, but standing in front of a large cage with a paper seal on it. The atmosphere was darkish-red, and the echo of dripping water could be heard in the distance.

Suddenly, red eyes glowed behind the cage and the face of a giant fox appeared.

"Naruto…" the fox said in a booming voice.

"Bastard fox…," Naruto retorted back.

The Kyuubi chuckled lightly. "Always amusing. You insult me, yet I do not see you refusing to use my plan to get you out of this… situation, which you got yourself into, with all of your intelligence and wisdom," the demon finished in a sardonic manner. "Nor did you complain when I healed you after being whipped."

Naruto hated his demon, but he had no choice but to listen to him. "So that was you who put that damn plan to seduce Sasuke into my head!" Naruto shouted indigently, but he did not deny his interest in the idea.

"That should be axiomatic. But yes, it was I," responded Kyuubi. "And if you want to escape this place then I suggest you listen to me."

Naruto balled his hand into a fist. "Yeah, and why are you se eager to help me? Since when have you ever cared?!"

The demon chuckled once more. "Dear boy, you always matter to me. Your wellbeing is my greatest concern!" he said, sounding offended by Naruto's comment. "After all, I can't have my current vessel be a slave to another mortal."

"If that's the case then why don't you give me some of your fucking power so I can break out, instead of some plan to degrade myself?" the blond asked.

"Because," Kyuubi said, "this way is far more entertaining. Manipulating mortals always is."

"Bastard…" Naruto repeated before relenting. "Fine. What do I have to do?"

--

Sasuke sat back down on his bed. "Alright, Itachi, what did you want?"

Itachi stood over his younger brother, albeit at a comfortable distance. "I have just spoken with our parents," he said, noting a surprised look in Sasuke's eyes.

"And, what did the want?" Sasuke asked.

"They believe that it is time for you to become more involved with the family business. Therefore, I have been entrusted with telling you exactly what our business is."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Tell me, Sasuke, do you believe in the supernatural?"

Now Sasuke just stared at his older brother with a confused expression. Then he simply said, "No."

"Neither did I, when I was first told. However, little brother, there are things in this world that are…inhuman. It has been the Uchiha clan, and many others, who have dealt with such things for generations, clandestinely, of course," Itachi finished explaining.

Sasuke looked incredulous. "And how am I suppose to believe all of this," he asked, thinking this could be some sort of joke, and at the same time knowing hat his brother never jokes.

"Allow me to continue. The Uchiha clan captures any supernatural entity that they can find and strips it of its mystical energies. We then sell it to the highest bidder on the black market. Do you know how much one would pay for these types of energy, Sasuke? No, I suppose you do not."

Sasuke was trying not to believe all of this, but something was telling him that it was all true. "And why did our parents chose to tell me this now?" he inquired.

Itachi's gaze intensified, making Sasuke uncomfortable. "Though there are many beings with mystic energy to be caught, there are nine demons which are paramount to them all. However, these demons were so dangerous that they were sealed away into human vessels. The curse forces the demons to be resealed in the closest relative of the current container when he or she dies. Many have sought out these humans, wanting the demonic power for themselves. However, it has been difficult to locate any of them, and many who did find even one have died from the fatal meeting."

Sasuke was getting impatient. "What does any of this have to do with me?!"

"Your slave, Naruto, is one of the nine human containers."

Sasuke froze. He could not believe his ears. How was any of this possible? It couldn't be true! His little slut, holding enormous power inside of him. No, not possible! "If what you say is true, then why doesn't he use the demon to escape this place?"

"I do not know. Nor do I know which demon he holds inside of him. After he was discovered our parents instructed me to capture him, and give him to you. Imagine discovering one of the legendary demons, the power one could achieve. The plan is to break the human's spirit to the point where he will be our willing slave. With the power of one of the nine demons we can crush all our enemies. That is where you come in, Sasuke. You will be the one to control the boy. If you can not, then I will take him from you and do it myself. You must not bring ignominy to our family name, Sasuke."

Sasuke was still having a hard time believing all of this. It was just so incredible! Apparently, Itachi could see this.

"If you need proof, then come to my room tomorrow. There you will see…" Itachi turned and walked out the door, making his overcoat flutter in an overdramatic and unnecessary manner as he exited the room.

About ten moments passed, and Sasuke was still staring down at his feet in disbelief. How was it even possible? Demons and the supernatural…nonsense, wasn't it? Enough. Sasuke got up and walked to here his intercom system as attached to the wall. He buzzed for the one of the guards on duty and waited for a reply.

"Yes, Uchiha sir?" came a voice from the system.

"Have someone bring me my slave," Sasuke ordered.

"Right away, sir."

--

"What do you have to do?" Kyuubi repeated. "Exactly what I have bee telling you. Seduce him, slowly. Make yourself so irresistible to him that you become in control. Make him addicted to the point where he will do anything to have you. Once you are in control, you can make him let you go."

"Okay," said the blond, "not seeing your logic."

"Silence, boy. I have been manipulating mortals eons before you were even born. Do not presume to understand me. Just follow my instruction and watch as my plans come into fruition."

Naruto scowled. "Fine but you don't have to be so damn grumpy about it!"

"Boy, I am a demon who has been sealed for generations. Excuse me if I am a little 'grumpy', as you so blatantly put it."

"Whatever. So how the hell do I seduce the bastard?"

The fox's grin widened. Suddenly, bubbling red energy seeped out of the bars and formed a fox head, which stared at Naruto for a moment. Then the energy twisted and changed, taking a human mold. When it was done it looked exactly like Naruto, only it had glowing red eyes.

"What the hell?!" Naruto shouted.

"Clam down, boy," said the red-eyed Naruto, but in the voice of the fox. This is a mere manifestation of myself, an avatar, if you will. My true form remains sealed safely behind those bars."

Naruto calmed down. "So what's with the whole clone thing?"

The demonic Naruto smiled, revealing sharp fangs. "I just thought it would be amusing. Apparently, I was right."

Kyuubi moved forward and grabbed Naruto by the arm. He spun the boy around and pulled Naruto's back tightly to his hard chest. It was then that Naruto noticed that his clothes had vanished at some point, leaving him completely exposed.

"What the—what are you doing?!" He shouted, struggling to release himself from the demon's grasp, but utterly failing to do so.

"Shh," the fox blew into his captive's ear, making him relax. "We're just going to have some fun."

"Perverted fox," said Naruto.

Kyuubi moved his hand down Naruto's cock, stroking it lightly, causing it to become semi-erected. Naruto moaned, not even bothering to try and get away, knowing that it would be useless.

"The next time that your 'master' calls you to his bed, try to pleasure him. And don't try to tell me you don't know how."

"Yeah, I know how. I've just never, well, seduced anyone before," Naruto moaned out, the slow, rhythmic strokes of Kyuubi's hand delivering almost overwhelming measures of pleasure.

"That is what I am here for, dearest Naruto," Kyuubi said sarcastically.

"So, what am I suppose to do?"

Kyuubi continued stroking, and opened his mouth. An unnaturally long tongue extended from his lips and licked Naruto's cheek, causing him to shiver. Satisfied, the demon kept talking. "Well, first things first, try to avoid letting him fuck you for now. Try to make him wait as long as possible. Find other ways to satisfy him for now. For instance, try giving him a blowjob. That is what you humans call fellatio these days, correct?

Naruto didn't respond, and Kyuubi didn't bother to wait for a response anyway.

"This boy, Sasuke, enjoys control. Fellatio is an act of submission. You bow to him, take a part of him into your mouth, and pleasure him. And when he is done, you swallow his semen."

"WHAT?!" Naruto shouted.

Kyuubi stopped stroking and squeezed, causing Naruto to hiss in pain. "Do not interrupt me, hildboy. If you wish to ensnare the boy then you will do as I say. If you swallow his semen then he will be all the more aroused. Though if you really have a problem with that, you could let it slowly dribble out of your mouth, which can also be pleasing. But do not spit it out. That can shown signs of rejection."

"You seem to know a lot about how to fuck a human," Naruto said slyly.

"Are you attempting to form some type of innuendo?" Kyuubi asked, his voice sounding dangerous.

"No, not at all," Naruto said, knowing when he was pushing his luck.

"Good." Kyuubi released Naruto's cock and then let him go. He walked the opposite direction of Naruto. "Listen to what I tell you and you can not fail. I am your savior, Naruto, and I am you."

"Stupid fox, always speaking bullshit," Naruto mumbled so lowly that no one should have been able to hear it. But he heard a swishing sound, and suddenly Kyuubi was standing in front of him as if via teleportation.

"Boy," Kyuubi growled, "I suggest you be more careful with your speech. I can leave you here to rot, if you'd like!" Kyuubi bared his fangs dangerously, as if about to attack.

Naruto felt a flicker of fear course through him and shivered. He shook it off. "Alright, fine. I'll listen to you," he told the fox.

Kyuubi smiled wickedly. "Good. Now, I'm afraid that we have run out of time. But we can finish later. Just remember what I said, Naruto…"

Everything went dark, so dark that Naruto could no longer see anything. He closed his eyes, and when he reopened them he saw the walls of his cell again. He jumped when he heard the door open.

"Master Uchiha requests to see you I his room," spoke the guard.

Naruto grinned. 'Perfect,' he thought.

--

Sasuke was lying on his bed, waiting for the guards to bring him his slave. In the meantime he pondered what Itachi had said. His slave, that little blond goofball, having a being of great power inside of him! It couldn't be possible, it just couldn't be!

His thoughts were interrupted when a knock came from his door.

"Come in," he answered.

The door opened and a guard walked in holding the chain connected to Naruto's collar. The blond looked at the Uchiha with sultry eyes.

"You may go now," Sasuke said to the guard.

The guard removed the collar around Naruto's neck, bowed, and left, being sure to close the door.

Sasuke got up and walked towards Naruto. "Well, my little pet, I been hearing some very interesting stories about you."

Naruto simply stared at the taller boy, saying nothing.

''But don't worry about that. We have other…things… to occupy our time." Sasuke said slyly.

Sasuke put his hand on Naruto's chin and grinned his smug little grin. "I enjoyed our session together the other night, didn't you?" he asked. "Of course you did," he answered himself in an assured voice.

"Do you want to enjoy yourself tonight?" Naruto asked in a lascivious voice.

Sasuke was caught off guard. He narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Let me show you," Naruto responded.

The blond walked to Sasuke's large bed and sat down, waiting for his master to follow. Sasuke moved cautiously toward his slave, and when he was in arms distance of the boy Naruto grabbed him and threw him on the bed.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke demanded.

"What I'm suppose to do. I'm your save, right? I have to make you feel good. This doesn't mean that I'm giving up or being submissive. I just think that while I'm here I should play along," the blond explained.

Naruto threw one leg over Sasuke, sitting on his waist. Sasuke wanted to push him off, but his body wouldn't let him. He was suppose to be in control, damn it! But he was too excited.

Naruto ran his hands up Sasuke's shirt and pulled it up, exposing his well-muscled chest and abs. Naruto bent his head down and licked the flesh, tasting it as he trailed upward, rolling his tongue over one nipple when he reached it. Sasuke's breath got deeper.

Sasuke did not like the fact that he was the one being played with. But he did like what was being done to him. He wanted more, crave it. He had no idea that his slave had such talents. But if he really had some powerful demon inside of him, one would think he'd have a bit more pride than this. Sasuke jerked when Naruto's hand reached his pants.

"What are you doing?!" demanded Sasuke.

Now it was Naruto's turn to grin. "Relax. I'm just doing what I'm suppose to. You might as well get something out of me… while I'm here," Naruto added quickly.

"Hmph," Sasuke grunted, turning his head to the side. "You still think you're going to escape? You even stupider than I thought."

Any other time Naruto's pride would have forced him to shout some smart-ass retort. But he knew better than that right now. He just continued with his act of seduction. "Come on, you know you want to have some fun, master."

Sasuke shivered. Hearing that last word that Naruto spoke excited him so much. He could feel his dick growing a little, but he struggled to control himself. Naruto moved his body so that he was sitting on Sasuke's legs.

Sasuke decided to let Naruto have his way, just this once. After this he would resume his command. After all, it would be fun to let the slave think that he had gained some kind of control, and then snatch it away from him in an instant.

Naruto unzipped Sasuke's pants. Naruto put one of his hands on top of Sasuke's cock through the boxers, following up by slipping his other hand under Sasuke's balls with his free hand. Sasuke's breathing increased; he closed his eyes, struggling to keep control of his body's reactions. Naruto had to smile at his master's futile efforts. He could feel blood slowly flowing into the veins of Sasuke's cock. The blond rubbed the top of Sasuke's dick through the boxers, causing Sasuke to jump slightly. Then he rolled his balls around. Naruto could feel Sasuke's heartbeat increase from the veins in the gradually growing member. He chuckled, but Sasuke did not hear it - he was lost in a state a pleasure.

"You like this…master?" Naruto

Sasuke's eyes snapped open at that for the second time. That did it. He felt like he was on fire. Sasuke's cock stretched to full length, forming a large tent in his boxers. Naruto was sickened by what he was about to force himself to do, but he put on a smile and kept at it.

Naruto moved his body down until his face was directly overtop of the large lump in Sasuke's underwear. He wrapped his hand around the clothed erection and stroked it lightly. Sasuke gasped and hips twisted somewhat. Naruto grinned, knowing that he had forced his "master" into a state of submission without knowing it. Right now Naruto was in control, even if he was defiling himself to achieve it. He continued his actions.

"It's so big," Naruto purred and leaned his head down and stuck his tongue out. He gently licked the tip of the bulge in his hand, tasting cloth. Sasuke's body shivered as chills shot through him, engendered by Naruto's work. Naruto raised his head but continued stroking. "MMMMM…" Naruto moaned, "I want to suck you off, master. I want you to cum in my mouth. I'll swallow, I promise. Will you let me?" he requested in the most lustful tone of voice he could, which was surprisingly effective.

Sasuke looked up at Naruto, his slave, his little bitch, and did not even conceive of any deeply thought-out plan or demonically possessed vessels. All that was on his mind was how he must have been having some clout over his slave, how he had managed to finally make Naruto see that there was no way out, and this was his future. He did not know just how wrong he was. He grinned. "Continue," he ordered.

"Yes…master," Naruto said.

Naruto stopped stroking Sasuke's clothed cock and put his hands on the rim of Sasuke's boxers. He slid them down, revealing the erection in full view. It stood straight up, pale and slender. Naruto leaned down and licked the head of Sasuke's cock. The enlarged flesh jumped at the feeling of the wet tongue. Naruto tasted the salty, musty skin that was arousing and masculine.

Naruto went further down, taking in as much as he could.

"Mmm," Sasuke moaned involuntarily.

Naruto started to move his head up and sown, being careful not to scrape the flesh with his teeth despite the desire to do so. He licked Sasuke's dick as he bobbed his head.

"Shit," Naruto heard Sasuke utter. Sasuke moved his hips slightly, bucking upwards in pleasure. Naruto wanted to grin, but the fact that he had a hard dick in his mouth made that impossible.

Sasuke's hands moved to Naruto's head, grabbing his hair and shoving him further down. Naruto chocked a little before adjusting himself. He heard Sasuke breathing deeper than before. The demon vessel sucked deeply. He started to rub Sasuke's balls with one of his hands. Naruto circled his head around the member, forming a sucking vortex with his mouth. Naruto forced his head up and left only the head of Sasuke's penis in-between his lips. He slipped his tongue into the slit.

"Oh….GOD!" cried Sasuke. His hips raised his hips into the air and felt pure pleasure. Several pulses shot through his cock, lasting for what seemed like an eternity, even though it was only a few seconds. When it was over Sasuke lowered himself onto the bed again. He felt completely relaxed, as if he could lie there forever. He heard something like a sloshing sound and looked up.

Naruto was moving his lips around. He opened his mouth for a few, succinct seconds. Sasuke saw a white fluid inside his slave opened maw. He stared for a while before realizing what the liquid was. Just as he reached his inference Naruto closed his mouth and swallowed hard. Sasuke shivered. He couldn't believe it. Naruto said he would swallow it, but he didn't think he had meant it! It seemed so…disgusting, but, for some inexorable reason, Sasuke found himself turned on by the action.

"Well, master, I will go back to my cell now, I guess."

Sasuke paused before responding. "No," he said. "You will stay here for tonight. You can sleep in my bed.

Naruto blinked. "If you say so…master."

Naruto lied down on the bed, and he could hear the Kyuubi chuckling in his head before the demon spoke to him:

"You see, Naruto? I am the quintessence of intelligence. Only do as I say and the world will lie at your feet."

--

Next Chapter: Power

I want to say sorry for not updating for so long, but there are mitigating circumstances! My mom hauled me off somewhere where writing fanfictions is not a very good idea, unless I want to be in a shit load of trouble. The other half is, admittedly, my indolent behavior. I am afraid I have nothing to exonerate me of that, so I do apologize for that. But now the bitch is back! MWA-HAHAHAHA! I will do review responses in my next chapter. I had no idea my little fanfic would be so popular! Thank you all!


End file.
